Secrets Of A Cherry Blossom
by KaciePie
Summary: Sakura has a secret she doesn't want anyone to find out but when the chuunin exams come around her secret got harder to hide until a certain red head found out. GaaraxSakura
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1**

**I've been writing this story for awhile but I am just getting around to adding it.**

**Italics=thoughts**

**Bold and italics=inners/demons  
**

**

* * *

**

Sakura was watching Naruto get bugged by three kids. At first she thought Naruto was annoying but she ended up getting along with him since she didn't like Sasuke at all. Every other girl was always trying to get his attention but Sakura never found the point. Konohamaru backed up and bumped into someone. He back up and turned around.

'Uh huh?" Konohamaru said. There were two ninja in front of him. One had a huge fan. She had blonde hair in 4 spiked ponytails. The other one had something on his back. His was wearing a hood so he couldn't see his hair and he had on purple face paint.

"Do you need something." The guy asked.

The rest of them showed up and looked at the two. The guy picked Konohamaru up by his shirt. "Konohamaru." Naruto said

"So does this hurt punk?" He said

"Put him down Kankuro or you'll pay for it later." The girl said

"Hey I'm sorry the whole thing is my fault." Sakura said _"Who are they."_

"You better take your hands off him right now!" Naruto yelled

_"So these are the leaf genin." Kankuro thought. _"Temari we have a few minutes before he gets here. Let's mess with these punks." Kankuro said. He started tightening his hold on Konohamaru.

"Let me go you jerk." Konohamaru said

"Your feisty but not for long." Kankuro said

Naruto started growling. "Put him down!" Naruto yelled.

"Your a leaf genin to. Looks like your village is full of wimps."

_"There outsiders from somewhere. What are they doing here." Sakura thought._

"Cut it out." Konohamaru said. "It hurts."

"That's it. Drop him now or I'll take you apart. You got that fool!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura put Naruto in a choke hold. "Your the fool. Making threats isn't going to help Naruto." Sakura whispered

"Your annoying all of you." Kankuro said. "I don't like runts or any other scrawny weakling. So when a wimp like this starts shooting off his mouth. I just want to break him in half."

Naruto and Sakura looked at him scared. "Ah fine. I'm not involved in any of this oh kay." Temari said.

_"What's this guys problem. This is getting ugly." Sakura thought_

"First I'll take care of this little squirt. Then I'll waste the other one." Kankuro said. He raised his fist and to punch Konohamaru but was stopped by someone.

"You better drop him." Sakura said. Her eyes changed colors. They were now aqua blue with purple pupils. She twisted his wrist and he dropped Konohamaru. She didn't stop twisting his wrist though. He tried to get his wrist free but couldn't. He tried to kick her but she let go of his wrist, grabbed his leg and spun him around so he fell flat on his stomach. She then let him go. Kankuro stood up and was about to attack her.

"Kankoru you are nothing but a disgrace." Everyone turned to see who spoke. He had red hair, black rimmed jade eyes, and the kanji for love on his forehead. Sakura meet his jade eyes and disappeared leaving only a few blue Cherry Blossom petals where she once stood.

**"Follow her." Shukaku said**

"Kankuro don't cause any more trouble or I might just have to kill you." Gaara then disappeared in a swirl of sand.

_**With Sakura**_

"I can't believe it got out of control again." Sakura started crying. "It wasn't suppose to get out of control."

"Why are you crying" Gaara said

Sakura turned and saw the red-head from earlier. "Because this are not going as they are suppose to. Why are you here?"

Gaara was quiet for a few minutes before he answered. "Chuunin exams."

"What's your name? I'm Sakura."

_"Should I tell her my name? Will she run like everyone else?_" _Gaara thought._

_**"She won't run." Shukaku said**_

"Gaara."

Sakura looked at the sky. "Shoot I'm going to be late." Sakura said. She stood up and gave Gaara a hug. "Good-bye Gaara. Maybe we'll see each other again." She then disappeared.

_"She hugged me. Why didn't the sand stop her?'_

_**"Because I don't want to hurt our future mate."**_

_"Mate?"_

_**"Yes pup. She is perfect for our mate."**_

_**With Sakura**_

She reappeared at the bridge that Team 7 always met at. Sasuke and Naruto were already there.

"Hello Sakura!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto I'm right here no need to yell." Sakura said

**Ten Minutes later**

"Where is Kakashi-sensei. It's starting to get late." Sakura said

**Twenty minutes later**

Kakashi finally showed up. "Sorry I'm late there was this...."Kakashi started

"Liar!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled

"Anyway, I signed you three up for the chuunin exams." Kakashi said

_"That's why Gaara's here."_

_**"Maybe we will get to see him fight."**_

_"Where have you been?"_

_**"Around. Someone's talking to you."**_

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled in her ear.

Sakura hit him in the head. "Next time Naruto DON"T YELL IN MY EAR!"

"As I was saying the chuunin exams start tomorrow." Kakashi said "So no training today." He then disappeared.

Sakura waved good-bye and walked to her house. She walked in and noticed her parents were gone. _"Must be on another mission."_ She wasn't hungry so she decided to take a shower then go to bed. She grabbed her pajamas out of her drawer, which consisted of a red tank-top and black shorts. She went to the bathroom and turned the water off. She took her clothes off then tested the water temperature. Once the temperature was at what she wanted she got in the shower. She quickly washed herself then got out.

She wrapped a towel around her self and went over to the mirror. She wiped the steam away and sighed looking at herself. She grabbed a kunai from her pouch and cut her hair to just below her shoulder blades. She put her pajamas on and left her room. She crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Here's the first chapter for the story. Hope you like it. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

**Hunny-senpai- Thanks for the review:)**

**kallou- I voted for Gaara. He's my fav charrie.**

**xladykittyx- Thanks for pointing out the spelling mistakes. I'm a horrible speller and I'm thankful for your help.  
**

**leogirl321- I liked your message. Love ya in the sisterly way also.**

**Since all of you guys wanted me to update I'm doing it today.  
**

**Italics=thoughts**

**Bold and italics=inners/demons  
**

**

* * *

**

Gaara appeared in Sakura's room. He went over to her bed and sat of the edge. A breeze blew a few strands of hair into her face. He put the stray strands behind her ear. he lightly caressed her cheek. She smiled in her sleep startling Gaara. He stepped back and accidentally stepped on a rubber duck waking Sakura. She bolted upright with a kunai in hand.

She looked over to where the noise came from. "Gaara why are you here?"

"Protecting mate."

_"He claimed me as his mate?"_

_**"He did. Once Shukaku has made up his mind there is no way out of it."**_

_**"And you have to say he is hot."**_

_"Why do I even have an inner. One voice is bad enough."_

She put the kunai back on her nightstand. She patted the bed next to her then fell asleep. He stared at her until he gentle removed his gourd and set it on the ground. He then got in bed next to her. He put his arms around her and pulled her to him.

**In The Morning**

Sakura woke up and looked at Gaara. She thought he was asleep but when she moved he opened his eyes. He let her go so she could get up.

"Morning would you like some breakfast?"

Gaara nodded. Sakura got up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She made eggs, pancakes, and bacon. She set three plates on the table and put dished out the food until nothing was left. She set glasses of orange juice on the table and silverware.

She then walked over to her door and opened it. Naruto was standing there with his hand raised.

"You can come in Naruto" Sakura said.

"How'd you know I was here?" Naruto asked.

"You always show up as soon as I finish cooking. Go to the kitchen I'll be right there."

Naruto went to the kitchen and Sakura went to her bedroom to get Gaara. She opened her bedroom door and saw that he wasn't there but her window was opened. She decided to check the roof. She leaned out her window and saw Gaara. "Breakfast is ready." She then moved away from the window so he could enter. Gaara went to the kitchen then Naruto showed up.

"Sakura why is there a sand-nin in your house?"

"He's my friend." Sakura walked past him and went to the kitchen. She sat on Gaara's right and Naruto sat on her right.

"Sakura are you sure you want to enter then chuunin exams?" Naruto asked. "I won't hold it against you if you don't."

"I'm sure Naruto. I won't let my team down."

After breakfast they went to meet there teams for the first exam. Sakura and Naruto meet Sasuke on the way to the exams and the went the rest of the way they got inside Sakura saw Lee be thrown to the ground. "Sakura they won't let anyone through."

"You can drop the genjutsu now." Sasuke said

"What?" Naruto said

"So you saw through it." One of them said. They dropped the genjutsu then disappeared.

Sakura saw Gaara and Temari. She waved at them then walked over. "Hi Gaara. Hi Temari."

"Hi Sakura." Temari said.

"Cherry Blossom."Gaara said quietly.

"Sakura we need to go. Sasuke's leaving us!" Naruto yelled. He grabbed her arm and started dragging her. She waved good-bye to them. She saw the doors that lead to the first exam. There was no turning back. She would pass. She would prove to herself that she was strong on her own and that she didn't need help from anyone else.

* * *

**Here's another chapter everyone. I had my story written out differently but when I went to add the chapter I decided to cut it out and possible add it later. Hope you like the way I made this chapter instead. My spacebar is messing up so if you see multiple words together tell me andI'll fix it. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

**IcyArt -Kit-Chan- Sent you a message about your request.  
**

**Italics=thoughts**

**

* * *

**

They were each handed a number so they knew what seat to sit in. After they got their number Sakura saw Sasuke walk over to a ninja with grey hair. She saw Lee and smiled at him. When she turned to walk over to her team she saw the person with grey hair leaning over holding his stomach.

"Everyone take your seats." A voice from the front said.

Sakura wished her team luck and found her seat. Her seat was next to the aisle two rows from the back. She heard someone sit in the seat next to her and when she looked she saw Gaara. She gave him a small smile.

"Listen up. I'm only going to explain this once. You start with ten points. Each question is worth one point. If you are caught cheating you lose 2 points. If you lose all 10 points you and your team fail. If anyone on your team answers no questions you all fail."

_"Sasuke and I will do fine but Naruto."_ She sighed. _"Hopefully Naruto answers at least one."_

"Begin!"

Sakura started answering questions._ "These are two easy no reason to cheat."_

Sakura heard someone walking and when she looked up she saw Kankuro. She saw him form a few hands signs then her paper tore to shreds. She glared at him and his shirt caught fire. Gaara smirked as Kankuro ran out of the room. He gave Sakura the paper that he stole from the boy in front of him.

"Hey were did my paper go!?"

"You fail!"

Sand picked up her pencil and erased the guys name and wrote hers. He started to fill out the answers but when he got to were she left off she took her pencil back making Gaara growl.

_"I wasn't finished yet." _He saw her start writing answers. _"She must now them or she is trying to answer them."_

When she was finished she sat down her pencil when she was finished. When Kankuro walked in he saw that Sakura had another paper. Gaara glared at him. Sakura moved her foot into the aisle and tripped him as he walked past. When he stood up and looked at her she had an innocent look on her face.

After another ten minutes or so it was finally time for the tenth question. "Time for the tenth question. If you get this question wrong you'll never be able to take the chuunin exams again." A few teams left. Naruto started to raise his hand but then slammed it on the table. "I'm not going to give up. I'm going to be Hokage someday believe it."

Sakura smiled at Naruto. She knew he would be a good Hokage someday. "You all pass." A woman crashed through the window. "Alright maggots listen up. Your second exam starts tomorrow. Meet at the forest of death at noon."

As everyone started to leave Sakura stood up and went to meet Naruto. "Hey Naruto did you even answer any question."

"Nope not a one."

"That does not surprise me at all."

"Hey Sakura want to get some ramen."

"Sure." Sakura and Naruto walked to Ichiraku. She saw Gaara on the way and waved to him. Once they placed there order they started to talk about the chuunin exams and whatever else popped into their heads. Once they were finished eating Naruto walked Sakura home. She waved good-bye then went inside. She decided to clean the house since her parents would be back in a few days and she wanted it to be cleaned for them. Once she was finished cleaning it was only two in the afternoon but she decided to take a nap since she was tired after cleaning. She went to her room and fell asleep.

* * *

**Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. iI'll update really soon if it's possible. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4  
**

**Scarlet927-Thank you:)  
**

**smartpajer- I was thinking the same thing when I wrote that.**

**kallou-Thanks for the constant reviews and support.**

**huge-issues- Thanks for the support.**

**IcyArt -Kit-Chan- Thanks.  
**

**IcyArt -Kit-Chan wanted Sakura to have a pet so I'm adding one. The pet was their idea the only thing I added is its ability to change sizes.  
**

**Italics=thoughts**

**bold and italics=inners/demons  
**

**

* * *

**

Sakura woke up at 4 and decided to go for a walk so she could think of everything that has happened so far. She went to the training grounds and stopped when she heard a growling sound. Behind a tree was a fox that was around 3 feet tall. It fur was a rubyish-black color, it had a gold belly, its paws were white color, and its eyes where amber. It also had 5 thick hair strands at the top of its head that stuck out. It was around 2 years old and was a male.

Sakura pulled out a random cookie that she found in her pocket. She held the cookie out to his and watched as he cautiously walked up to took a small bite out of the cookie and once he deemed it safe he ate the rest. He stared at her asking for another one. She pulled out another one and he ate that also. There was a bright bluish light and once it disappeared there was a smaller fox that stood at around 6 inches tall.

She picked him up and took him to her home. She took him to her bathroom so she could wash the mud off of him. She grabbed her shampoo and scrubbed it into his fur. The fox was surprisingly acting good even when she sprayed him off. He didn't scratch her once. She dried him off and picked him up. She took him to the kitchen so she could find him something to eat.

"Let's see if I have anything you like." She looked through her fridge and found some steaks. She cut a few strips off it and handed them to him. He at them gratefully. "I'll think I'll name you Ryurio."

She looked at the clock and saw that it said it was 6. "Shoot I'm going to be late meeting Naruto." She quickly left her house with Ryurio in her hand and ran to Ichiraku.

When she got there she saw Naruto sitting in his a seat eating a bowl of ramen. She walked up to him. 'Hey Naruto sorry I'm late. I had to give Ryurio a bath."

"Who's Ryurio?" Naruto asked

"He's a fox I found today." Ryurio wiggled his way out of Sakura's arms and hoped into Naruto's lap. He and Naruto stared at each other. The fox nodded then hopped back into Sakura's lap. "I think he likes you."Sakura said

Naruto nodded while stuffing his face with more ramen. Sakura ate the bowl that was put in front of her and occasionally she gave Ryurio some. Once Naruto was finished they left. Sakura waved good-bye and went back to her house. She set Ryurio on her couch so she could find something to make him a bed with. She found some blankets and put them in a pile and but them in the living room next to the couch. She didn't want to put him in her room because she might step on him when she got up in the middle of the night. She went back to her room and took a shower. She then changed into her pajamas and fell asleep after she set her alarm clock. Tomorrow would be the second test. She hoped her team and her passed.

* * *

**Another chapter done. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

**IcyArt -Kit-Chan- I said I would add him so I did:)**

**kallou- Yeah no Gaara in that chapter. The original chapter had him but I added a chapter for IcyArt's request. Gaara will be in this chapter though.**

**leogirl321- Thanks for looking for any mistakes I have in my story.  
**

**smartpajer- I know the fox does sound cute. I love foxes and I'm glad IcyArt picked that animal.**

**RandomnessRuler95- Thanks for the review and I love you name.  
**

**If any one else has a request just send it and I might do it depending on what it is.**

**Italics-thoughts**

**bold and italics=demons/inners  
**

**

* * *

**

Sakura found a hallow tree that was big enough for her and her team to get inside. She put wet clothes on her teams foreheads. She wondered why that grass-nin bit Sasuke in the shoulder. There was some kind of mark there now.

She heard a noise and turned around. There was a squirrel. She threw a kunai and scared the squirrel making it run off in a different direction. _"How stupid do they think I am?"_

Three sound-nin stepped out from the bushes. "What do you want?" Sakura asked

"Hand over Sasuke and we won't have to hurt."

"Sasuke may be a jerk but i won't let you harm my teammates." Sakura pulled out three kunai and threw them at Dosu but he deflected them. She threw shuriken at him but Zaku deflected them with his sound attack. They flew back at her which she wasn't suspecting so she got cut with a few. Kin tried to grab Sakura but she pulled out a kunai and stabbed her in the hand. Kin ripped the kunai out of her hand and went to stab Sakura but she used a substitution jutsu and Kin stabbed a log instead.

Sakura ran at Zaku and threw more kunai at him which he deflected again. She used the substitution jutsu and attacked him from above. He threw kunai at her but she let them hit her. She bit his arm and refused to let go even as he started to hit her in the head. He hit her again making her let go and she landed a couple feet away from him. She laid on the ground beaten and covered in blood.

_**"Let me take over."**_

_"No I can't." _Sakura held her head trying to keep her from coming out. She screamed as she started to take over. Fire, water, air, and petals started to swirl around her. When it cleared Sakura was transformed. She had wings that where a pale blue. Her hair was aqua blue with purple highlights and her eyes were aqua blue with purple pupils.

"Who are you?" Kin asked.

"I'm Nami." She charged at Kin and punched her hard enough to knock her out. She turned to Dosu and smirked. She made vines wrap around his neck until he passed out. "Now lay your scroll on the ground, take your teammates, and leave." Zaku did just that. After he left she heard a noise. She turned and saw Gaara. She changed back into Sakura. Sakura smiled at Gaara then went fell into his arms unconscious.

When Sakura woke up she was in Gaara's arms. "Gaara sorry I didn't tell you." She whispered.

"It's alright."

"Where are my teammates?"

"My siblings are taking care of them." Sakura nodded. Gaara put something in her hands. It was the earth scroll the sound-nin left behind. Gaara hugged Sakura then kissed her on the forehead. "Be careful." Sakura smiled at him then they left to meet up with their teams.

When she saw the she waved. "Hey guys look what I got."

"It's the earth scroll." Naruto said. "How did you get that?"

"From some sound-nin. Well let's get going." Naruto nodded and they walked to where the tower to turn in their scrolls.

* * *

**Here's another chapter. R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6  
**

**leogirl321- Thank you.**

**Killergirl01- Thanks. It took me awhile to get Nami's description to the way I wanted it.**

**IcyArt -Kit-Chan- Nami is her demon. Battle scenes are harder for me to write so they ar't always good.  
**

**kallou- I might make someone get kidnapped farther along in the story. Not to sure because I only planned like the first 6 or 7 chapters.  
**

**Italics=thoughts**

**bold and italics=inners/demons**

**This might be my last chapter for a little while. I have to read two books and write a 5 paragraph essay. The first ones due the 30th so I might get a chapter done in between now. It just depends how long it takes me to read the books and write the essays. Homework during the summer fails.**

**

* * *

**

Sakura was standing with her team. She saw Sasuke grab his shoulder in pain but ignored it. If he didn't want to quit it was his problem not hers. The Hokage started talking but she spaced out. Thinking about Gaara finding out about her demon. She thought he would be mad about her keeping it a secret but he wasn't. She looked up at the screen. It read Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi.

The two contestants stayed below while everyone else went up above. The match began but Sakura wasn't paying attention so she didn't know who was winning.

_**"Gaara's hot." Inner Sakura said**_

Sakura ignored her comment. _"Nami_ _do you know how Gaara got his demon?"_

_**"No sadly I don't." Nami said**_

Sakura looked at Gaara and motioned for him to leave. "Kakashi-sensei I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. Kakashi nodded not even turning away from Sasuke's fight. She left and met up with Gaara in the hallway. She pulled out a necklace. It had silver chain and a glass cherry blossom that was tinted pink. The inside was full of cherry blossom gave it to Gaara and in return he gave her a necklace with a tiny gourd filled with sand. They both put their necklace on and they sat against the wall.

"Gaara how did you get Shukaku." Sakura asked.

"My dad wanted wanted a weapon. So he put Shukaku inside of me before I was ended up killing my mother."Gaara answered.

"I feel sorry for you. When my mother got pregnant she was very ill and their was a chance that she wouldn't survive the birth. Nami has always been passed down between my parents clan. She gave my mom a choice to either live or die and I think she picked the right choice because I got to know her for a little bit until I got sent here. I'm just not sure who they were or where they lived before. I don't even remember what they looked like."

They sat there for some time until Sakura decided they needed to go back. They stood up and went back to their teams. "Sakura I won my match. Believe it."Naruto said

"That's great Naruto."

"Sakura looks like it's your turn." Sakura looked at the screen and it read Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino. They both jumped down. Sakura looked up at Gaara and smiled.

"Begin."

Ino threw a kunai at Sakura which she deflected with her own.

"Are you still chasing after Sasuke?" Ino didn't answer but threw shuriken at her. "You'll always be weak if you chase him around and worry about your appearance." Ino charged at Sakura trying to punch her but Sakura dodged each one. Sakura turned around and kicked her in the stomach making her fall to the ground some distance away.

Ino pulled a kunai out. "I don't care about my appearance." She grabbed her hair and cut it off. She let it fall to the ground. She then ran at Sakura punching at here. Sakura dodged each one. When Ino had her where she wanted her she made the hand signs for her mind transfer jutsu. Sakura tried to move but couldn't because of the jutsu Ino put in her hair. Ino took over her body. "I Sakura Haruno...." Ino tried to finish but Inner Sakura and Nami forced her back into her body.

"What's inside or you?" Ino asked

"Wouldn't you like to know." Sakura said in response. _"She only has one move let. Pitiful."_ Ino ran at Sakura and went to punch her but Sakura spun around and kicked her in the back making her fly into the wall. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"The winner is Haruno Sakura." Ino's sensei jumped down and picked her up taking her back to her teammates. Sakura went back to her teammates.

"Good job Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura knew who's fight was next. It would be Gaara and Lee. She hoped Gaara didn't do anything drastic.

**(Skipping Gaara's fight cause everyone should know how it ended)**

Sakura was standing with the winners waiting to find out who they would fight. They each drew a number. Naruto would fight Neji, Gaara would fight Sasuke, Kankuro would fight Shino, Temari would fight Shikamaru, and she would fight Dosu. When they could leave she ran over and hugged Gaara. 'I'm glad you made it Gaara." She then ran over to Naruto and they went off to get ramen together.

* * *

**Here's another chapter guys. Thanks for all the lovely reviews.R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7  
**

**leogirl321- Loved your review.**

**smartpajer- Glad you liked the part about them exchanging necklaces. I liked that part. Me and my friends did something like that and I wanted to put it in.  
**

**midnightangel09- Yeah Gaara is OOC but I wanted him that way. Glad that you still like the story.**

**butterflyXD- Glad you are getting into the story.  
**

**Italics=thoughts**

**bold and italics=inners/demons**

**Since I finished one of my three essays I decided to update. I'm adding the chapter I skipped to this chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**

**(Week later)**

Sakura was walking home from training with her team and she wanted to strangle Sasuke. "Why am I stuck on a team with an arrogant prick."

"Who?"A voice

Sakura turned around and saw Gaara. She sighed. "Sasuke."

Gaara growled. _"Damned Uchiha upsetting our mate."_

Sakura heard the whistle of a kunai. She reached her hand up and grabbed it before it could reach its target. She started to spin it around on her finger. "Hey Gaara want to come over to dinner tonight? My parents want to meet you."

_"Should I?"_

_**"She is our mate. We might as well meet her parents."**_

Gaara nodded his head in response. "Great come by at around 5:30." Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheek then ran home to tell her parents.

**(Skipping a few hours)**

It was 5:20 and Gaara would show up in about 10 minutes. Sakura was helping her mom set the table when the door bell rang. She ran to the door and opened it. "Hey Gaara come in." She moved aside so he could walk in. "Mom Gaara and I are going to my room!"

"Alright dear. I'll call you guys down when dinner is finished."

Sakura grabbed Gaara's wrist and dragged him up the stairs. They walked into her room and Gaara looked around. Her walls and floor were a dark green color. All of her furniture was either dark green or black. She sat on her bed. Gaara removed his gourd and set it on the ground. He then leaned against the wall.

"So Gaara what's the mission that you have?" Gaara looked at her with shock. "Yes I know that you are here for a mission. I heard Temari and Kankuro talking. So whats your mission.?"

Gaara looked at her. "I can't tell you." He said quietly.

"Yes you can."

"The mission is." He stopped for a second then continued. "To destroy Konoha."

Sakura looked at him with shock. "Why?"

"I was ordered to."

Sakura was about to say something else but her mom called them for dinner. They both got up and went downstairs. They walked into the dining room. She sat across form her mom and Gaara sat across from her dad. Sakura's mom set a bowl of spaghetti and a plate of garlic toast on the table.(a/n That sounds really good right now) Everyone got some food and started eating.

Sakura's mother decided to break the silence. "Gaara were do you come from."

"Suna." Gaara said.

"Why are you here?"

"He's in the chuunin exams dad. He's in the finals."

When everyone finished with there food Sakura's mother gathered up the dishes. "Sakura will you help me with the dishes?'

"Sure mom." Sakura followed her mother into the kitchen. Her mother started washing the dishes while Sakura dried and put them away.

"Sakura is he your boyfriend?"

"No." _"I'm technically not lying since I'm his mate but she doesn't need to know that."_

"When did you meet him?"

"A day before the chuunin exams started."

Sakura was about to but a plate away but the room started spinning. Sakura dropped the plate and fell. Someone caught her. She could hear her mother calling her name before she went unconscious.

* * *

**Wonder what's going to happen next. Well I don't but you guys probably do. I'll update as soon as I finish the second book and get another essay written. R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8  
**

**pup-chan- I'm updating. I at first wasn't going to have a cliffy but then I found a few things I wanted to change so I added that much.**

**PurpleButterfly4- I know how you feel. I have read a ton of GaaraxSakura stories but a lot of them are similar.  
**

**IcyArt -Kit-Chan- Yeah the first essay is going good. Yeah Ryurio is hiding. Sakura's parents don't exactly know about him yet and you know how parents can be about unknown pets. I am so wondering what you guess is of what you think will happen.  
**

**Italics=thoughts**

**bold and italics=inners/demons**

**So like the book is officially boring. I have like 114 pages left and 9 days to finish the essay and book so I decided to update to keep my mind off of the book. I love all the reviews I get from everyone:).  
**

* * *

_**(Dream)**_

_Sakura was in a park in Suna all alone. She was playing in the sandbox when she heard kids yelling. "It's Gaara run!" The kids kept yelling over and over again. All the other kids ran but Sakura stayed. She saw a boy around her hair with red hair holding a teddy bear. _

_She walked up to him. "Hello I'm Sakura." She said_

_"Why don't you run like everyone else?" He asked._

_"They never liked me either. Always make fun of my forehead. Say it's to big." She said_

_"There's nothing wrong with your forehead."_

_Sakura smiled. "What's your name?"_

_"Gaara."_

_"You wanna play?"_

_Gaara nodded and followed her back to the sandbox. He made a bird out of sand. "That's cool." Sakura said. She held up her hand and a flame surrounded it. "Now It'll last longer. Want to get some ice cream?"_

_"Ice cream?"_

_Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him to an ice cream vendor. "What will you have?"_

_"Two vanilla cones."_

_The man then noticed Gaara and dropped the cone in his hand. She glared at him. He quickly made two cones and handed them to her. She threw the money at him and walked away. She grabbed Gaara's hand and lead him to a park bench. She started licking her cone. A kid threw a rock hitting her in the back of the head making her drop her cone. She stood up and glared at the boy. Roots started to rap around him. "Why did you throw that." She asked calmly._

_"Because your hanging out with that monster."_

_"Gaara is not a monster!"she yelled. Gaara and her walked away. The boy still tied in midair._

_**(End Dream)**_

Sakura opened her eyes and saw that she was in a hospital room. She felt someone squeeze her hand. She looked over and saw Gaara. "Hello Gaara. What time is it?"

"It's noon."

Sakura stood up and went to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and looked at the mirror. Her hair was all over the place. She smoothed her hair out then went back to the other room and laid back on the hospital bed. A nurse came in at 1 and said Sakura could leave.

Gaara was walking with Sakura to her house. He glared at anyone that looked at her the wrong way. She looked at him and smiled. He turned and looked at her. His eyes softened. When they reached her house she turned around. "Gaara do you want to go get something to eat?" She asked.

Gaara nodded. "Ok I'll be out shortly." She went inside and took a quick shower and changed. When she was finished she went back outside. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to Ichiraku. When they got there she gave them both her and Gaara's order. "Gaara I think I knew you before I moved here."

"Hn?"

"I had a dream and it felt more like a memory."

_"Did I know her before?"_

_**(Memory)**_

_Gaara and Sakura were sitting on a bench eating ice cream. "Panda-kun I brought you a gift."_

_"Gift?"_

_"Yeah." She pulled a small frame out of her pocket. It had a picture of her and Gaara in the park. She grabbed Teddy and opened his zipper and put the frame inside. "Now you can always have a picture of me even when I'm not here." She gave him a hug. "I better get home before my mom gets worried." She stood up and left._

_**(End Memory)**_

Gaara grabbed Teddy and opened the zipper. A frame fell out. It was the picture she gave him. "I wonder how I could of forgot about all of that."

_"How could I of forgotten about someone with pink hair." _

_**"She is a good mate. She even accepted you back then."**_

_Gaara mentally nodded._

After they finished eating Gaara walked Sakura home so she could rest.

* * *

**I'm going to put another chapter up today. R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9  
**

**TJD41066- I'll try to add more detail into my story and thank you.  
**

**Midnight-Shadow-Wolfling- Thank you**

**IcyArt -Kit-Chan-Yeah she did. That's usually how I remember stuff I forgot or I think really really hard but that usually takes to much thinking and I don't have enough time for that.  
**

**Italics=thoughts**

**bold and italics=inners/demons**

* * *

_**(6 days later)**_

Sakura was watching t.v when someone knocked on her door. She got up and opened the door and saw Gaara holding a picnic basket. She smiled and followed him. He lead her through the woods and they stopped at a clearing. There was a waterfall that ended into a crystal clear lake. It was surrounded by cherry blossoms trees and she could hear birds chirping. She smiled and looked around. It was very beautiful. Gaara grabbed Sakura and moved her over by the lake. He sat down and pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her cheek.

Sakura opened the the basket and pulled out a pair of chopsticks and a plate of sushi. She picked up and piece of sushi and held it up to Gaara who ate it. She smiled and held up another piece for him. He ate that piece also. Gaara moved the plate and kissed her. She moved so she was straddling him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

He gently pushed her back so he was on top of her and started to kiss down her neck. She moved her head to the side and he sucked on her pulse leaving a red mark. He grabbed her zipper and started to pull it down. She froze. "Gaara stop." He stopped and looked up at her. "We can't. Not yet. I'm to young."

"When?"

"When I'm 18." He nodded and got off of her. "Thank you Gaara." She sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She looked at the sky and saw that the sun was setting. She smiled and closed eyes falling asleep almost instantly. Gaara picked her up and transported them to her room. He laid her on her bed and pulled the covers over her. He left after giving her a kiss on the forehead.

_**(Twelve Days later) **_

Sakura was walking home from training with Gaara. He couldn't walk her home because he had to talk to his sensei. It was dark by the time she got to her house. She unlocked her door and opened it. Next thing she knew she was pushed inside and the door closed behind her. The person slammed her against the wall and forcefully kissed her. When he pulled back she was staring into a pair of red eyes.

"Sasuke?" She asked cautiously. She tried to to push him off her but he pinned her hands above her head. He pulled out a kunai and cut her shirt with a kunai. She started to struggle and managed to get her legs free. She kneed him between the legs and he fell to the ground. She yanked her door open and ran out of her house holding her shirt shut. She went to the apartment she knew Gaara and his team were staying at. By the time she got to the apartment she had tears streaming down her face.

She pounded on the door and Temari opened it. "Sakura?" She asked as she pulled her into the apartment. "Gaara!" She yelled.

He walked into the room and saw Sakura crying. He walked over to her and hugged her tight. He rubbed her back trying to get her to calm down. When she stopped he loosened his grip.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

"Sasuke came to my house." She started. The grip of his shirt tightening. "A..and he tried to r..rape m..me." She started to cry again.

Gaara started growling. "I'll kill that bastard."

"Gaara don't. He make be a jerk and deserve it but if you do I won't be able to see you anymore." He nodded."Can I stay here tonight?" Gaara picked her up and carried her to his room. He laid her on the bed and laid done next to her pulling her to his chest.

"I'll never let him hurt you again."

"Gaara thank you." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you also Sakura." He kissed her on the cheek and Sakura fell asleep.

* * *

**Here's another chapter. Yeah I skipped around a lot but I just wanted to get certain things in and I didn't feel like making up a story line for all the other 25 something days. Hope you all liked it. R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10  
**

**leogirl321- I'll cut down on them the best I can.  
**

**Neko4- Thanks for the review.**

**kallou- I have no clue when the story will end. Just depends how long it takes me to get to a certain spot.**

**silent****.addict- She is like 12. Thanks for the review  
**

**Italics=thoughts**

**bold and italics=inners/demons**

**Here's another chapter. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

Sakura woke up and Gaara was gone. There was a pile of clothes on the table. She stood up and went over to the clothes. She noticed that they were hers. She heard a soft growling sound and turned around. She saw Ryurio. "How could I have forgotten about you." She picked him up and started to pet him. "I'm so sorry for leaving your there." She set him down on the bed and grabbed the clothes. "Stay here I'm going to get a shower." She then went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. She took off her clothes and got in. She scrubbed her entire body wanting to make sure all traces of Sasuke were gone. She rinsed herself off then got out of the shower. She dried herself off then put her clothes on. She brushed her hair then left the bathroom.

She picked Ryurio up and left Gaara's room. She found him in the kitchen. Ryurio jumped out of her hands and walked around the room making sure everything was alright. She walked up behind Gaara and gave him a hug. "Thank you Gaara." She let him go and he turned around. He grabbed her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She heard Ryurio start growling. They parted and turned towards Ryurio. He was sitting in front on Temari growling. Her face turned bright red. "Uh Temari."

Temari looked at Gaara. She smiled then left. She blushed even more when she heard her stomach growl. She heard a slight chuckle from Gaara. "I'm going to make some breakfast you want some?"

"Hn." Sakura pulled out everything she would need to make an omelet. She made two omelets and put them on a plate. She handed one to Gaara and she took the other one. At noon Sakura left to meet up with Naruto. He came back from his training last night and she wanted to talk to him before the exams tomorrow.

She went to Ichiraku and saw Naruto sitting in his regular seat eating ramen. She sat next to him and ordered some ramen. "Hey Naruto. Welcome back."

"Hey Sakura."

"The final round of the chuunin exams are tomorrow. How do you think you will do?"

Naruto answered with his mouth full of ramen so Sakura couldn't understand him. Sakura just nodded ate her ramen and occasionally gave some to Ryurio. She left after she finished saying good-bye to Naruto. She went to the park at sat underneath the cherry blossom tree. She set Ryurio in her lap and pet him. She leaned her back against the tree and stared at the sky. A light breeze blew cherry blossom petals around her. She felt someones chakra approach and when she looked up she saw Gaara. She smiled at him and he sat next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sakura."

"Hm."

"I talked to Temari. She said I should get this for you." He held up a ring. It was a simple silver ring but Sakura liked it. "She said you might like to get married and have wedding." He said quietly as if he was unsure of what she thought.

She took the ring and looked at it. Engraved on the instead were the words Mine Forever. She put it on her left middle finger. She saw that Gaara had the exact same ring as her just bigger. She kissed him on the cheek not wanting to disturb the sleeping Ryurio. They stayed like that until the sun started to set. Gaara walked Sakura back to her house and only left her alone since her parents had returned. She walked inside and saw that her mom was watching the television. Her mom looked up and saw Ryurio. She gave Sakura a questioning look. "Where did you get him?"

"I found him. He was injured so I took him in."

"Your father won't like it put I'll get him to let you keep him."

She ran over to her mom and hugged her. "Thanks mom." Sakura went up to get room. She knew her parents were not her actual parents. She's known for awhile because her mom had black and her dad had brown hair and hers was pink but she wasn't going to let it stop her from calling them her parents since they took care of her. She got ready for bed and fell asleep with Ryurio at the foot of her bed.

* * *

**You all might be thinking what's up with this chapter but it was just a filler chapter because I haven't finished the third exam one. So yes this chapter might be a little short. Hope you still like the chapter though. R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch 11  
**

**leogirl321- Thanks for the review and it's alright. I have one question though what does AQAP mean?  
**

**BluEbErRy-ChAn- Yeah he did. I spent the night at my friends house sometime before I wrote that chapter and I somehow always found a rubber duck and stepped on it so I decided to put it in. **

**IcyArt -Kit-Chan- Glad you liked the part.**

**Midnight-Shadow-Wolfling- Can't kill Sasuke off just yet, I need him for the rest of the story.  
**

**Italics=thoughts**

**bold and italics=inners/demons**

* * *

Sakura woke up an hour before she had to meet for the final exams. She took a quick shower, got dress, and made breakfast for herself and Ryurio. After breakfast she had 10 minutes to get to where the final exams were being held. She saw her mother eating her breakfast in the living room.

"Mom do you think you can keep an eye on Ryurio for me today? Well at least until I get back."

"Sure dear."

Sakura smiled at her mother then looked at Ryurio. "I'm leaving you with my mother now be good." Ryurio nodded and jumped out of her hands and walked over to Sakura's mother. He sniffed him then jumped in her lap once deeming her safe. He then curled up and fell asleep. She walked over to the door. "Bye mom." She left after her mother finished saying good-bye. She arrived 3 minutes before the exams started. She found Naruto on the way and they walked the rest of the way together. They went up to where all the other participants had to wait. Once the exams started Sakura paid close attention to every jutsu and move all participants made. Naruto won his match against Neji which didn't surprise Sakura. Gaara's match was put off and Kankuro quit. Shikamaru gave up so Temari won. Her match with Dosu didn't happen because he didn't show up but she knew Gaara killed him. It didn't bother her any. When it finally came time for the final match Sasuke finally showed up.

She watched their fight and saw Sasuke say something to Gaara that made him angry. She started to get worried when Sasuke landed a kick on his stomach. He then surrounded himself in sand. She wondered what Sasuke was doing when he backed off Gaara but he then charged at Gaara blue lightening surrounded his hand. Sakura's eyes widened when he penetrated Gaara's sand. She saw Temari and Kankuro get ready to leave. After Gaara left she went over to them. "I'm coming with you." Temari simply nodded and they took off after Gaara. Temari and Kankuro stayed back to fight the people that were following them but Sakura still went after Gaara wanting to stop him before he did anything he would regret later.

Gaara stopped not to far ahead of her. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his normal arm around her and hugged her back. She heard him growl and he pushed her behind him. She looked over his shoulder and saw Sasuke. She stared at him her eyes full of her. She wanted to stay far away from him. Well as far as she could since they were on the same team which wasn't that far. Gaara lunged at him. She backed up and held onto the trunk of a tree. She faced away from their battle not wanting to see it. She heard Gaara yell her name and when she turned around a kunai had embedded itself in her stomach. She coughed up blood and fell down. She saw Temari kneel next to her. She wondered when she got here but didn't know.

Temari started talking but Sakura couldn't hear her. Her vision started to get blurry. She knew she was losing too much blood. She felt Temari pull the kunai out and she winced. Temari wrapped up her stomach the best she could. Next thing Sakura knew she was unconscious.

* * *

**Yeah this chapter is a little short but I couldn't think of anythign else to really put. Next chapter will have a time skip. R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch 12  
**

**rosepuppy- Here's another chapter. Puppy eyes don't usually work on me my friends have tried. *hugs back***

**leogirl321-Glad you like it and thanks for telling me what AQAP meant.**

**IcyArt -Kit-Chan- Yeah Sasuke threw the kunai. I come up with chapters at the weirdest times so I'll be posting them at weird times.  
**

**Italics=thoughts**

**bold and italics=inners/demons**

**Yeah I said I wasn't getting a chapter up until after the 4th but marching band practice ends at like 11am instead of 5pm since it's only for the parades so I can get some up.  
**

* * *

**(Almost 6 years later)**

Sakura couldn't believe Tsunade. She told her that Suna wanted to arrange a marriage with Konoha so they could have lasting peace as they put it. She understood that. Well somewhat but that didn't matter to her. She wanted to know why it had to be her. Her birthday was in a week and that was when she was suppose to be with Gaara again. Sakura sighed and started packing. She wasn't going to find anything out from just sitting around and Tsunade wasn't going to tell her anything else. She packed clothes, weapons, bandages and whatever else she thought she would need. Tsunade told her she would get the rest of her stuff delivered as soon as she got settled in her new home. It was early morning and the sun was just rising by the time she finished packing. She grabbed Ryurio as she left her house.

She looked at her left hand and saw the ring that Gaara had given her years ago. It was still on her finger and the necklace still hung around her neck. She wore them everyday. She didn't want an escort so she told Tsuande she didn't need one. The truth was she didn't but Tsunade wouldn't listen to her and got her one anyway. At least it was Naruto. He knew about her secret so she wouldn't have to worry if it got out of hand again. She met Naruto at the gates and they left.

It would take normal shinobi at least three days to make it to Suna but since they both had demons it would only takes a day or less. It depended on how many times they stopped and how long each stop lasted. By noon they were a good distance in the desert. They stopped for a quick lunch and then were on their way. They didn't talk because their was nothing to talk about. Naruto knew he wasn't going to see Sakura again unless he went to Suna or she came to Konoha. Both of which wouldn't happen often but she did promise to write him every chance she got. They reached Suna a few hours later. Naruto had to leave to get ready for another mission.

Sakura hugged him. "Good-bye Naruto. I hope to see you soon." Naruto hugged her back then left. Ryurio left and walked around town making sure nothing was too dangerous. One of the guards escorted her to the Kazekage tower. While she was waiting the council members kept asking her questions. She either answered with short replies or ignored them. She saw everyone stand up so she did also. She looked at the door when she heard it open. When she saw who was standing in the doorway she ran over to them and hugged them. "Gaara-kun."

He hugged her back. Then looked at the council. "Is there anything important left to discuss." One of them shook his head. Even though he was the Kazekage they were still scared of him. Gaara nodded then left with Sakura. She looked at him. He had gotten taller. He was taller then her now. His hair was a little longer and the circle around his eyes were darker. They went to the Kazekage Mansion so Sakura could get cleaned up and rest. All the more important building were near the center of Suna so they didn't have to walk far. He lead her upstairs and to a room at the end of the hallway. He opened the door and they walked in.

The wall were a dark red. There was a king sized bed with a black comforter and pillows. There was a desk and a chair off to one side. There was a television and a collection of movies. There were a few other things in the room but she didn't pay to much attention so she didn't really know what they were. "Take a shower I'll make some food." Gaara said then left. She walked over to the other door and opened it. She looked around the bathroom. The floor was black marble and so was the sink. There was a big bath and a walk in shower. She wanted to take a bath but knew she would take a lot longer time if she did so she walked over to the shower and turned it on. She got undressed and got in. She took a quick shower and dried herself off. She changed into a clean set of clothes and went downstairs.

Gaara put two plates of Tempura on the table. She sat down and grabbed a plate. She wanted to talk but she didn't know were to start. They haven't seen each other since the chuunin exams. She ran her hand over the scar on her stomach were the kunai and hit. The scar was faint but it was still there. She could of healed the scar the rest of the way but it was a reminder of sorts for her. The meal passed without a single word spoken between them. They were in the living room bot sitting on her couch. "Gaara how have you been?"

"Alright."

She looked at his left hand and saw the ring. He kept his also which made her smile. She was about to speak again but ended up yawning. "You should sleep." Gaara said. She was about to protest but her picked her up and carried her to their room. He laid her on the bed and laid down next to her. She curled up next to him and fell asleep.

* * *

**Another chapter. R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch 13  
**

**kallou- Thanks:)**

**butterflyXD- I won't take it the wrong it. It's your opinion.**

**leogirl321- Yeah it was.  
**

**Italics=thoughts**

**bold and italics=inners/demons**

**So like one of the parades got like rained out so we didn't have to do it so I'm updating today. Happy 4th of July everyone. I thought of like a really cool idea so like I'm gonna see if I can add it to this chapter or not. Depends how long it gets. Ever noticed I say like a lot?  
**

* * *

Sakura woke up and Gaara was gone. She saw a note on the nightstand. She read it then threw it away. She went downstairs and made breakfast. After breakfast she looked around for Ryurio. She hadn't seen him since yesterday and she wanted to make sure he was alright. She found him laying on the couch asleep. She smiled and decided to leave him alone. She left some food out for him for when he woke up.

She decided to go to the hospital to see if there was anything she could do to help because she didn't want to be sitting around all day. She entered the hospital and was greeted with a familiar smell. She was about to walk up to the reception desk when a group of doctors rushed by with a injured shinobi on a table. From what she could see he had a large wound in his stomach and probably a few broken bones.

She watched them wondering if she should help. She then rushed after them deciding that she should. When she got to the room she heard yelling and then beeping. She ran into the room. "Move I can help." She didn't leave them any room to argue as she rushed over to the patient. She used her chakra to assess the damage. He had a few broken ribs and one had punctured his lung. The wound on his stomach was still bleeding. He also had a concussion and various cuts and bruises. She put her hands over the wound on his stomach and healed it enough so it would stop bleeding. She then started to work on resetting his ribs and healing the punctured lung. After that was done she healed the rest of his wounds.

Once she was done she moved away from the patient so the other doctors could clean him up and put him in a room. One of the doctors walked up to her with tears in her eyes. She had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Her skin was tanned like most others in Suna "Thank you for healing Toru."

"Your welcome." Sakura smiled at her. "What's your name?"

"Yuki."

"Is Toru your husband?" Yuki nodded. "Do you think you could show me around."

Yuki smiled and grabbed her arm. She showed her around the hospital. Sakura had to help heal some other serious cases so it was already dark when she finally was able to leave. She got lost a couple of time before she finally made it home. She opened the door and walked in. She took off her shoes and looked in the kitchen she saw Temari cooking. She didn't exactly know what but from what she saw she didn't think she wanted to eat it. She walked into the living room and saw Kankuro and Gaara sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Hey guys. I'm going to take a shower before dinner." They nodded and she went upstairs. She opened the bedroom door and walked inside. When she opened the bathroom door she screamed. Gaara was instantly there. He glanced at the room then grabbed her and held her to him. She grabbed his shirt and started to cry. Gaara looked around the room. Everything was covered in blood and written on the walls were the words You better watch your back also in blood.

Kankuro walked in and looked at the room. He then looked at Gaara with a worried look in his eyes. Gaara picked Sakura up and carried her out of the room. He went downstairs and ignored Temari when she tried to ask him questions. He sat down on the couch with Sakura in his lap. He didn't know how to comfort her but he did what his instincts told him to. She seemed to calm down some and stopped crying. He tried talking to her put she didn't speak. She just stared at the wall.

Dinner passed and no one ate anything. They were to worried about Sakura. Every time she fell asleep she would wake up screaming so she put off sleeping entirely. In the morning she still hadn't spoken and Gaara was getting worried. He tried to get her to eat something but she wouldn't. Temari took over his duties for the day so he could stay with Sakura. When lunch came he finally got her to eat some food. Even if it was a small amount. When he heard someone knock on the door he stood up. "I'll be right back Sakura." He told her then walked to the door. When he opened the door he saw Yuki. "How is she doing?"

"She hasn't spoken but she has eaten some."

"Can I see her." Gaara nodded and let her in. Yuki walked over to Sakura and looked at her. Her eyes were dull and held none of the spark she had before. "Sakura are you alright?" Sakura just stared at her as if she didn't hear her. When Yuki tried to just her she flinched and tried to move away. "It's alright Sakura I won't hurt you." Sakura nodded this time. "Please get better. I hate to see you like this. I have to go alright?" She nodded again. Yuki then stood up and left.

Gaara walked over to her. "Gaara I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's alright Sakura." He sat down and put her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. When she finally fell asleep he laid her on the couch with her head in his lap and covered her with a blanket. He was glad she was getting some sleep.

* * *

**Yeah the people are ooc but I wanted them that way. I got part of my idea in. The rest should be in the next chapter or two. I know what the ending is going to be I just have to figure out how to get to the ending. There will be at least 5 more chapters maybe more. R&R  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch 14  
**

**kallou- True Blood is a cool show. I love watching it.**

**sakuraxgaara2233- Thanks for the review. I'm gonna read some of your stories so be watching for a review from me:)**

**Midnight-Shadow-Wolfling- It's not him. Your review made me laugh.  
**

**Italics=thoughts**

**bold and italics=inners/demons**

**I bought cookies and it was like bam inspiration. I wonder how many reviews I will get before the story ends. I love getting reviews from everyone. My older sister is a jerk:(. She is trying to eat my cookies. Then she said I stole the money to buy them:'( Any who this story is like long. It has like 12,000 words and I was like wow I typed a lot.  
**

**

* * *

**Sakura woke up and she noticed that Gaara was still here. She also noticed that they were asleep on the couch with her head in his lap. She smiled when she looked at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. Her eyes widened when it hit her. He was asleep.

_"Why isn't Shukaku coming out Nami?"_

_**"Shukaku is letting him sleep but only when you are around."**_

_"Oh kay. At least he can sleep now."_

Sakura was glad that inner Sakura had disappeared. Her head was crowded enough with her sharing it with Nami. When she moved Gaara woke up. "Hello Sleeping Beauty have a nice rest?" Gaara looked at her confused. "You fell asleep." His eyes widened in panic. "Don't worry nothing happened. Shukaku let you fall asleep." He calmed down. "I'm going to get a shower." He nodded.

She went upstairs. She wondered if she should go back to their bathroom or not. She stood in the middle of the hall. She decided not to because she didn't want to relive that moment yet. She went into their bedroom and got her clothes and shower supplies. She then went into one of the guest rooms and used the shower. Once she finished with her shower she got dressed and brushed her hair and teeth. She went downstairs and saw that Gaara was gone. She made some toast and quickly ate it. She then went to the hospital.

When she entered the hospital Yuki walked up to her. "Good to see you Sakura-sama."

"Just Sakura please. So how is Toru?"

"He is recovering fine. Thanks to you."

Sakura helped out around the hospital. When lunch came around she looked around the hospital for Yuki. She found her in the room where Toru was kept. "Yuki do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure." Yuki stood up and gave one last glance at Toru before she left.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"I know a little cafe not to far from here."

"Oh kay lets eat there."

When they got to the cafe Sakura and Yuki were seated and gave the waitress their orders. Yuki ordered Tempura and Sakura ordered sushi. They both ordered green tea.

"Yuki are you and Toru married?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Three years."

Sakura wasn't surprised that they got married when Yuki was only 16. Shinobi don't always live long and the always had to live life to it's fullest. They knew everyday could be their last. They waitress returned with their food and they started to eat continuing with their conversation.

"Do you have any kids?"

"One. A girl named Miya. She is 2." Yuki showed Sakura a picture of Miya. Miya had dark brown hair a shade lighter then her mothers and dark blue eyes just like her mothers.

"She's cute." Sakura said as she handed her back the pictures.

Once they finished eating the returned to work. When it was about time for Sakura to leave an emergency came up. She went with the doctors to heal the patient. When she walked in the room she gasped. Most of his body was covered in burns and cuts. There was a stab wound that barely missed his heart. She ran over to him and started to heal him. By the time she finished healing him it was past midnight. She cleaned the blood off of her arms and face then left.

When she was about a block away from her home someone threw a smoke bomb. She tried to find were they were hiding but she started to feel dizzy. Whatever else they had put in the smoke bomb was making sure Nami couldn't come out. It was somehow blocking her chakra. She heard one of them moved and threw a kunai at them. Even though her vision was blurring she hit them and they fell to the ground with a loud thud.

She felt the other four presences surround her before she fell unconscious. One of them caught her. "Alright move out." One of them said obviously the leader.

"Yes sir." The rest of them said. They disappeared leaving no clue that they were ever there.

* * *

**Another chapter. It's shorter but I want to save the rest for the next chapter. The next chapter might be in Sakura's POV but I haven't decided yet. I love sushi it is good. R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch 15  
**

**Siah Yasana- Thanks.**

**Midnight-Shadow-Wolfling- It's fun when someone gets kidnapped. Well in stories that is.**

**kallou- I'm updating:). I am sorta better but I'm making myself type until I can't.  
**

**leogirl321- Yeah I hope I don't have it also. Won't know until my dad gets off his butt and make me an appointment. He said to wait a week and a week has come and gone.**

**Neko4- Sasuke didn't capture Sakura. Everyone thought that for some reason.**

**Itty Bitty Aiko-Don't ever say you comment don't matter. Every comment I get matters good or bad. If it didn't why would I reply.  
**

**Italics=thoughts**

**bold and italics=inners/demons**

**So I told my parents until I get taken to a doctor and ordered to stop using the computer I will use it. I am using it less though. So I hope I get in soon. Probably not because my parents always put going to the doctor off until the problem progresses to where you might have permanent damage. JOY. Any who enjoy the chapter. The chapter is in Sakura's POV. I found out I can type somewhat better that way. Somewhat. I love all of my loyal readers. Glad you all care about me even if you don't personally know me. I would give you all a cookie but I can't. So *HUGS*  
**

**

* * *

**

When I woke up I was in a room. It was dark so I couldn't see anything. My chakra was drained. They only left enough so I would live. I heard a noise coming from the other side of the room.

"Who's there?"

"I'm Satoru. Who are you?""

"I'm Sakura. What are we doing here?"

"They want to steal our demons."

I only knew of one organization that stole demons and that was Akatsuki but I didn't fight any of them. I wonder who they were. No one was suppose to know about my demon except a couple of clans and a couple of trusted friends. A light flickered on. I saw the man's face. He was my age. His hair was a light blue and his eyes were a forest green."You have a demon. Which one?"

"I have the red angel Hotaru. You have the blue angel Nami."

He was the other angel. I was shocked. I thought he died but here was proof that he didn't. "What happened to our clans?"

"They came looking for us. After they couldn't find us they destroyed all of them they could find. Some of them survived. They are rebuilding the clans."

"Why did they capture us now?"

"They can only perform the extraction on our 18th birthday."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

"What is today?:"

"March 27th."

I paled. Tomorrow I might not be alive anymore. I wanted to cry. I wouldn't be able to see Gaara anymore.I grabbed the necklace around my neck. I froze. The necklace. How could I of forgotten. Gaara's sand was in the necklace. I broke the necklace and the sand fell to the ground. It then slithered away to get Gaara. Now all I could do was hope that he would show up.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Around 9 at night."

"When will the do the extraction?'

"Around noon."

We had about 15 hours before then. I hoped we weren't that far from Suna. I also hoped Gaara could get to us in time. A tray off food was pushed in the room through a hole in the door. There was two pieces of stale bread, some watery soup, and two glasses of water. We ate the food then I fell asleep. I was exhausted.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

When I woke I could tell it was close to noon. I didn't know how I knew. I just had a feeling. I saw Satoru leaning against the wall still asleep. I grabbed the tray of food and nudged him awake so he could eat. When he woke up I gave him some of the food and we ate it. I could hear footsteps coming towards the room. I grabbed the tray and stood up. When the guard walked into the room I swung the tray and hit him in the head. He was slightly dazed but otherwise it didn't effect him. He grabbed my wrists before I could attack him again. The tray fell to the ground. Satoru tried to help me but the other guard grabbed him. He pushed the pressure point on my neck and I fell unconscious.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

When I finally came to Satoru and I were in a different room. I tried to move but found that my wrists and ankles were chained to the floor. I looked around. There was strange writing on the floors. There were also four gold bowls hanging from chains. One bowl held a ball of fire. The other three held a ball of air, earth and water. I didn't know what they were doing. People were surrounding us also. I don't know how I could of missed them. I couldn't see their faces because they were covered by black hoods. They started chanting. My body started to glow. I looked at Satoru and his was also glowing. My body felt like it was on fire. I wanted to scream but something stopped me. My vision started to blur. I heard something blow up. The chanting didn't stop until the ceiling started to crumble. I saw a flash of red before the darkness surrounded me and pulled me in.

* * *

**I just noticed this but like Satoru and Hotaru names are like similar. Just like change the first letter and switch the O and the A. Hope you liked the chapter. Started turning to like witchcraft or something lol. ****I started another GaaSaku story. Not sure when I will put it up. I already have the first chapter. Just need to reread it and make a summary. R&R You area ll probably wondering who took Sakura but you are going to have to wait until the next chapter.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch 16  
**

**Midnight-Shadow-Wolfling- Thanks for the review.**

**kallou- Glad you liked it.**

**leogirl321-Yeah it was sorta weird. Glad you liked it still.**

**Itty Bitty Aiko- Most of the names I use in stories I find on a Japanese name site. I love Japanese names.**

**Canon-rape- Sorry you didn't like the story.  
**

**Italics=thoughts**

**bold and italics=inners/demons**

**I'm not exactly sure how to put this without sounding like a bitch so I'll try my best. Yes Gaara is OOC. I want Gaara to be OOC. I can make Gaara wear a pink tutu and be polka dotted if I wanted to. So I don't want anymore messages saying he is OOC because right now I'm really stressed. My mom's on bed rest and is driving me nuts. I was going to add this like 2 days ago but my friend called me to to go to his birthday party. I had thirty minutes to get ready so I couldn't finish.**

**

* * *

**Sakura woke up in a hospital bed. She felt dizzy. She closed her eyes because the room started spinning. When she opened her eyes again the room was still. She tried to sit up but a jolt of pain went through her spine. She groaned in pain. She felt a hand on her back helping her sit up. She looked at the person and saw Gaara. She tried to say something but her throat was dry.

"Water." She managed to get out. Gaara nodded and handed her a glass. She drank slowly. When she was finished she handed the glass back to Gaara. "How long have I been out?"

"Only a day."

The door slammed open and Naruto ran in. "Sakura!!!" He yelled and hugged her a little to tightly. She could hear Gaara growling.

"Nar..uto l..let me go."

He let her go."Sorry Sakura."

She turned to Gaara. "When can I go home?"

"Soon." He answered. "I must go to work."

Sakura nodded. She didn't want him to leave but he was the Kazekage. Gaara kissed her on the cheek then left. "Where's Satoru?"

"I'm right here Sakura." She looked up and saw the familiar light blue hair. "Why are you allowed to go but I'm still stuck in the hospital?"

"You were out longer."

"Oh."

Satoru and Naruto started to talk but she wasn't listening. She stared to yawn. "We should leave."Satoru said.

Naruto gave her another hug. "Bye Sakura." They both left.

Sakura laid back down. She fell asleep within minutes.

~-~-~-~-~-~

Sakura woke up a few hours later. It was dark so she knew Gaara would show up soon. She sat around for about half an hour before he showed up.

"Can I leave already?"

Gaara nodded. Sakura sat up but when she tried to stand up she fell. Gaara caught her and carried her home. He was about to walk upstairs when Sakura's stomach growled. He turned and headed to the kitchen. He set her down in a chair and went over to the fridge to get some ingredients.

"Did you find out who kidnapped me?" She asked

Gaara shook his head. Sakura didn't speak after that. She wasn't sure what to say. When Gaara was finished her set the food down in front of her and she ate. When she was finished he picked her up and took her upstairs. "Gaara can I want to take a bath." He laid her on the bed and went to the bathroom to start the bath. He came back and picked her up. He turned off the water and took off her clothes. He put her in the water. He grabbed a rag and started to wash her. "You know I can wash myself right?" He didn't say anything. He just looked at her. Sakura looked in his eyes and saw worry and fear. He was worried that she would push herself and he feared she would get taken again.

She stopped talking and let him wash her. She wouldn't complain if it made him stop worrying. Once he was finished he took her out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her. He went back to their bedroom and gave her a pair of pajamas to change into. She put them on and threw the towel in a random corner to pick up later. She laid down and pulled the covers over herself. When Gaara laid down he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

~-~-~-~-~-~

Sakura woke up and she was still in Gaara's arms. When she started to move he woke up. He got up and when she tried to follow him he spoke. "Stay."

She sat back on the bed and waited for him to come back. When he came back he had a tray of food and a gift. She grabbed the gift and opened it. Inside was a......

* * *

**What should the gift be. Leave a review telling me. Hope you liked the chapter. R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch 17  
**

**kallou-Thanks for reading.**

**Siah Yasana- You'll find out this chapter.**

**xXCronkersXx- Possibly**

**punk_sakura-Glad you liked the story.**

**leogirl321- I love you a lot. You are always worrying about me and I really appreciate that.**

**Itty Bitty Aiko- That would be so weird yet funny.**

**smartpajer- Lol I liked the Le gasp part.**

**XxmutilatedmullinsxX- Lol wow. I beat a dude up cause he put one of those of my jacket... think I scared my friends that day.**

**aero13- Glad the story has good grammar. I'm not the best speller.**

**UuGgHh its Bryan- Like your name.  
**

**Italics=thoughts**

**bold and italics=inners/demons**

**I'm really busy right now. Homecoming is coming up so I have to get stuff for that. Band on Tuesdays and Thursday. Anime Club on Wednesday. Oh and I'm going to a psychiatrist. Yes I am mental. I have mood swings, Anger problems, and a possibility of depression and ADD. Great I'm depressed.I'm sick which fails. I hate being sick. Lol today my friend accidentally dumped fries and ketchup on my hair. It was so funny. Any who let's get to the story.**

**I am adding somethings to the end of the chapter because it was really short.  
**

**

* * *

**Inside was a pure white fox. "AWWW SHE"S SO CUTE!!!!" I squealed. I took her out of the box and she crawled over to Ryurio. He licked her head and she did the same back to him. "I think she likes him." I smiled and crawled over to Gaara. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll think I'll name her Chy." I watched him leave for work before I crawled over to Chy and Ryurio.

Gaara's POV

I left the house after eating a quick breakfast. I went to the Kazekage tower. I saw Temari and walked over to her. "Temari I need you to take Sakura shopping for her wedding dress."

Temari smiled at me. "Ok." She then ran out of the building to get Sakura.

I'll never get women. I don't think I want to anymore.

I walked up the stairs to my office. When I opened the door I saw a stack of paper. I sat down in my chair and wrote a quick note to the Hokage letting her know about the wedding. I knew she would want to come. I gave the note to my secretary and told her to send it to Konoha. "Now to start of the paper work.

Lunch

I looked at the clock and saw that it was noon. I decided to give myself a break and get something to eat. I walked down the streets trying to find out what to eat when I saw Sakura and Temari. She smiled and waved at me. I walked over to her.

"Hi Gaara. Want to eat lunch with us?"

"Hn."

"Great." She smiled and we walked to a small cafe. We all ordered and Sakura and Temari started talking. I wasn't paying attention. I saw Temari wave a hand in front of my face.

"Hn?"

"I asked if Sakura could stay in my room tonight so we can get up early to get her ready."

I shrugged and ate my food. Once I was done I left after giving Sakura a kiss on her cheek. Back to the paperwork.

After Another Stack Of Paper Work Done

It was midnight by the time I finished all the paperwork. Sometimes I wondered why I ever became Kazekage. I went home and ate a small dinner alone. Sakura was in Temari's room. I was starting to regret that. When I got to my room I saw Chy and Ryurio curled up next to each other. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and put on a pair of pajama pants.

I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't without Sakura. I went up to the roof and stared at the sky. I thought of everything that happened in my life. I thought of what my future with Sakura would be like. The only thing I knew was that it would be better then the rest of my life.

After an hour I heard someone else walk onto he roof. I knew it was Sakura without even turning around.

"Can't sleep?" She asked.

"Yes."

She sat down next to me and I looked over at her. She only had on her pajamas and she started to shiver so I put her in my lap with my arms around her. When she fell asleep I took her back to Temari's room. When I opened the door I saw Temari sitting on her bed staring at me. I laid her on the bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Night." Temari said.

"Night." I then left the room and went to mine. Ryurio and Chy were still curled up together on the bed. I laid down on the bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow would be a day I would never forget.

* * *

**Next chapter will more then likely be the last chapter. So if you have any questions about the story you want me to add send me a review and I'll try to fit it in the chapter. R&R**


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Ren No Yuki-Glad you like the story.**

**soccercrazyfreak-Glad you think its cool.**

**maurer97-Maybe sometime later I'll edit my story but it won't be for awhile.**

**So this is the last chapter. There won't be a sequel. **

**

* * *

  
**Sakura was standing in the kitchen feeding her 3 year old daughter. She had gotten pregnant with Akane a month after they had gotten married. Her and Gaara were married on the day they had planned and it was beautiful. She had worn a simple white wedding dress with her hair in curls. Her maid of Honor was Temari. Temari had been a good friend of hers since she had moved to Suna. She planned everything since Sakura and gaara had been busy. Temari and Shikamaru had even hooked up at the wedding.

Gaara had worn his Kazekage robes because it was traditional. His Best man was Naruto. Naruto had his goofy smile on his face through the whole wedding. Naruto and Hinata had gotten married a month after Sakura and Gaara had. They had a son that they named Toshiro. He and Akane were really close. It wouldn't surprise them if they got together in the future. Sakura was pulled out of her memories when Akane flung some food at her. Sakura looked over at her daughter and saw that she had gotten her breakfast all over herself. Her red hair had spots all throughout it and her shirt was covered in it. Akane looked at her with her bright innocent green eyes.

Sakura smiled at her daughter. She went over to her and picked her up. She needed a bath badly. On the way to the bathroom she almost tripped on Frost. Frost was one of Chy's and Ryurio's babies as Akane liked to call them. Frost's fur was pure white but her belly was a pale gold and her eyes were a hazel color.

On the way to the bathroom we saw Gaara. "Breakfast is on the table." He nodded and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before going into the bathroom. I filled the tub part way with water and put Akane in the water. I set her clothes in the hamper to clean later.

Temari and Kankuro have moved out a couple of weeks after the wedding saying that we could use the space. I think Temari just used it as an excuse to move in with Shikamaru.

I smiled at my daughter as she started to splash water everywhere. I grabbed a rag and started to clean her off. Akane was one of the best things that could happen in my life. Once she was clean I took her out of the tub and drained the water. I wrapped her in a towel and went back into her room. I dried her off and sat her on the bed with the towel around her.

"What do you want to wear Akane?"

Akane pointed to a red dress and then the matching shoes. "Wed Dwess." I grabbed the dress. shoes and a pair of her underwear. I helped her put them on. Once she was dressed I heard someone knock on the door. When I got downstairs I saw Satoru in the kitchen. "Hello Satoru it's been awhile hasn't it."

After Saturo and I were freed we went our separate ways. He went back to the clans and I went back to Gaara. He stopped by from time to time to keep me updated on his life and how the clan was doing. I've visited them once and they all seem surprised to see me. I looked at the clock and saw that it wasn't even noon yet. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. I got married two weeks ago."

"Who did you get married to?"

"Hikari."

I remembered Hikari. When I visited she had followed Satoru around like a lost puppy. She was a nice girl though. She had made sure I was at home with everyone. "How long can you stay for?"

"Not long. I have to be back before night."

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please."

I gave Akane to Gaara and went into the kitchen to get him some food. There was still some left from our breakfast. I put it on a plate and gave it to him. "So what has been going on with the clan?"

"Misa had her first child. She had twins actually"

"That's great. What did she name them."

"She had two girls. She named them Kal and Kura."

The rest of the time was spent with us talking about what has happened in our lives. Satoru showed me a picture of Kura and Kal. They was so cute. Kura looked more like her father and Kal looked more like her dad. When he left I promised him I would visit him sometime and see the new twins.

My life was great. Sasuke hasn't been seen since the incident. Mine and Gaara's demons were more dormant. I have a great husband and a great daughter. I couldn't wish for anything more.

* * *

**End of the story. Hope you guys like it. I hope I have answered any questions you might of had if not just send me a review or message and I'll answer them the best I can. I hope everyone had a good christmas and I hope your new years are good also. So I hope I can update at least 2 other stories before I go back to school. Thanks for all your guys support throughout the story. R&R**


End file.
